


【潤翔】Two to tango

by uraumaim930027



Series: 潤翔 JS [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊只是想看他們交纏（？）＊獻給暮雪！





	【潤翔】Two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> 拿來參考的探戈BGM→https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpEpS1FX5ic

當緊湊的鋼琴聲響起時，松本潤緩步走向與他同樣西裝筆挺的櫻井翔。

雙人舞，探戈。他將重心放在右腳上，伸出左手，擺好男步的姿勢邀請對方，而櫻井並不介意跳女步，於是伸出自己的右手迎了上去，以一種比恰到好處還要緊的力道握著彼此。

據說探戈是情人之間的秘密舞蹈，要擺著嚴肅的表情，東張西望，避免被他人發現。

右手扶在櫻井背側，對方也扶著自己肩頭，松本不想破壞規矩，忍住嘴角的上揚，施力將對方往自己懷裡靠近一些。他們身高差不多，鼻尖幾乎能碰到對方，就連微弱的吐息都能在這樣近距離下感受到。

櫻井翔看向左側，這是開始的信號，視線往另一側集中，松本感覺起始姿勢令他們臉頰不經意碰了一下。實在太近了，他能聞到櫻井頸側淡淡的香氣。

接著作為主角的大提琴聲傳來，松本潤跨出第一步。

他們的雙腳跟著音樂抬起、交纏，時而快時而慢地，松本帶領櫻井旋轉，後者默契地跟上前者的節奏。

松本潤知道，對方流暢地轉圈時，視線不斷與他交錯，曖昧的、不想被他看到的眼神藏匿在探戈舞步之中。

他們沒有出聲，而是試著用身體說話。

每一次抬腿再放下，不曾出錯踩到對方的腳，倒恰好讓大腿與小腿隔著西裝褲擦過對方的，但也僅止於此，止於雙腿的交纏又錯開，止於鼻尖不小心的相碰、微喘的氣息掠過。

就像他們一樣，不想被他人發現所以小心翼翼的距離，看似曖昧疏離，實則暗香浮動，盈滿渴望與激情。

在松本的帶領下，櫻井刻意只轉了半圈，他的後背貼著松本的胸口，松本的嘴唇離他的耳畔多麼地近，他微微下滑再往上，蹭過松本的胸膛。

下一瞬間松本潤稍稍使勁，配著小提琴聲的高漲，將櫻井拉回他懷裡。

他沒想到櫻井會順勢抬起右腳，勾上他的大腿，甚至藉著舞動的步伐，將整個人身體重心往他身上放。

彷彿夜晚他也會如此用雙腿夾著自己擺動的腰一般。

那樣的錯覺僅閃過片刻，他們又回復到這支舞開始的姿勢，這次他們凝視著彼此。

相較於松本的赤裸，櫻井時不時垂下眼眸，克制地以眼神誘惑對方。

隔著西裝也察覺到松本身體的熱度，這支舞是他們的攻防戰，他從未居於下風，倒是他的撩撥令松本難耐。

作為鋪墊漸慢的鋼琴聲中，櫻井翔向後仰，展露自己的鎖骨和好看的脖子線條，他確信松本會好好拉住他，果不其然松本潤讓他完美地後仰，又完美地起身靠回自己胸膛。

面對櫻井無聲的勾引，松本加快了舞步。

交疊的雙腳不再繼續緩慢磨蹭，來到高潮的音樂段落，漸快的弦樂伴著松本熱情如火的攻勢，櫻井將自己全部交給松本。

每一個腳步都越踏越快，旋轉也變得急促，他在松本潤耳邊留下紊亂的呼吸，於是對方那隻在他背上的手按地更緊了些。

快節奏的動作中，他看見松本的嘴唇微張，甚至嚥了嚥口水——那是想要親吻的衝動。

快速而變調的音樂，無法思考其他事情，感官集中在眼前這個人與自己的身體，他們之間的舞動如同撫摸，若即若離的距離是催情劑。一個人無法跳的，兩人的探戈。

音樂戛然而止，櫻井翔側過頭，撫上松本潤的臉頰。

雙唇交疊的剎那，決定今夜跳舞不要停歇。


End file.
